This invention relates to a catheter apparatus, system and method for intravascular two-dimensional ultrasonographic imaging and more particularly to such an apparatus, system and method for guiding and monitoring interventional therapy to reduce vascular stenosis.
Ultrasonic two-dimensional imaging apparatus and systems have heretofore been provided for use in endoscopy for examining the gastrointestinal tract. Such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,549. Such devices, however, have been relatively large and inflexible and are completely unsuitable for use within the vascular system of the human body. In addition, there is no provision for guiding such devices into specific branches of blood vessels.
There is therefore a need for a new and improved catheter apparatus, systems and methods which can be utilized for performing intravascular two-dimensional ultrasonographic imaging. It would be particularly desirable if such imaging apparatus and methods could be combined with a variety of intravascular therapeutic modalities, such as angioplasty atherectomy, laser ablation, and the like, in order to provide simultaneous imaging and recanalization procedures.